scyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight the Cat
Category:FemaleCategory:CatCategory:CyborgCategory:Mobian Name: Midnight (Embarassed by her given name, she had it legally changed.) Gender: Female Species: Mixed-breed Cat (Cyborg) Age: Twenty-five Birthdate: 6/12 Height: 2'9 (Not counting hair, because let's admit it- that ponytail is pretty big.) Weight: 38 lbs (pre-cyborg), 56 lbs (present time) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Occupation: G.U.N. Soldier Powers: Midnight lacks powers, and is unable to receive powers. Her abilities are from either lots of training, or via technology. One of these abilities allows her to fire lasers from her metal arms, which comes in handy, though she cannot use these when wearing Jasper, and she does require ammunition. Also, with the correct gun and Jasper, she can charge up a "cold shot", which takes a while to charge, but can cause devastation to the target and cancels out powers. Weaknesses: Midnight is weak to chaos energy, which will cause harm to her even in small amounts. That being said, she cannot go near the emeralds, let alone use them. Electricity is another major weakness of hers, as it causes serious damage to her robot parts. Not only that, but Midnight is rather slow and far from graceful. She also is not very charismatic, and is a terrible liar. Interests: Midnight is quite interested in combat, and invests a lot of time into it, that being said, she's become physically strong and skilled in certain weapons. She also enjoys movies and munching on snacks when some spare time is provided. She simply adores coffee, especially the sweeter varieties. The cat also has a thing for plush toys, though she tries to keep that a secret. Midnight doesn't like showing her "soft" side. Dislikes: As previously mentioned, Midnight does not like being seen as "soft". She also has a prejudice against those with powers- and will most likely judge someone who has powers more harshly than someone who does not have such abilities. She also has a hatred for vampires. Unfortunately for her, vampires have appeared to become more and more common in this day and age. Personality: Midnight is quite quick to anger, and sometimes small issues quickly escalate to fights. She is somewhat biased against Mobians with powers, often being rude to them even though she hardly knows them. (It is possible for Midnight to get along with a Mobian with powers, but it's rather difficult for both sides.) Oftentimes, when a wrong is done to her, she will hold a grudge for a long time. Gaining trust back from Midnight can be quite difficult. On the other hand, she's quite brave (despite being paranoid), and usually (albeit not always) tries to face her fears. The cat is also very stubborn, which could be good in some situations, though annoying or even downright dangerous in other situations. Midnight also has quite the confidence about herself in combat situations. Even though she is not the strongest or bravest Mobian to exist, Midnight does put out a lot of effort. She is currently trying to improve herself as a Mobian- as she is well-aware of some of her faults, and wishes to fix said faults. Unfortunately, recent events have shown it's going to take more than just a little while for imptovement, though she has grown more tolerant of those with powers as the years went by. Some extra information: One of the suits she wears is known as "Jasper". She received Jasper from Eirene, one of her ex-coworkers who works at the Pit (Eggman base located near Megalopolis, a fanmade city). Jasper has a mind of its own, and can communicate with Midnight. The suit also provides her extra defense against attacks. Jasper is currently still being updated every now and then. The other suit, unnamed for now, "Mach 10" is her other suit. This suit has a much friendlier AI, and is lighter. Mach 10 sacrifices defence for speed and use of her arm lasers. Eirene developed Mach 10 later than Jasper, and much like Jasper, Mach 10 assists her in combat and can communicate with her. That being said, Midnight depends on the suit she is wearing, regardless if said suit is Mach 10 or Jasper in combat. Both armor can take the form of robotic Mobinis (non-Mobian animals), Jasper being a panther and Mach 10 being a house cat. Important notes: Jasper and Mach 10 has split ownership to both a non-wiki user and I. Eirene also belongs to the non-wiki user. Most of Midnight's character has been developed in roleplays I do. That being said, character changes can happen at any moment.